narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Departure Song
, performed by , is the thirty-ninth ending of ''Naruto: Shippūden anime. It began on episode 480 and ended on episode 488. It was replaced by Absolutely. Lyrics Rōmaji Sayonara arigatou koko kara habatakou Karappo no tenohira nigirishimete sa Namida ja nagasenai tashika na omoi ga atta Kagiri aru sekai e fumidasu yo Ashita moshi bokura koko kara kietemo Kawari nante hoka ni mo irundesho? Jishin nante hajime kara motte wa inai kedo Akiramerarenainda Isso zenbu o suteraretara Motto raku ni naru ka na Sonna imeeji hitotsu de Matataku ma ni toozakatteyuku mirai dakishimeta Sayonara arigatou muchuu de habatakou Kagiri aru sekai no sono naka ni Sayonara arigatou sayonara arigatou Kanarazu mata aeru sono basho de Kanji さよなら　ありがとう　ここから羽ばたこう 空っぽの手のひら握り締めてさ 涙じゃ流せない　確かな想いがあった 限りある世界へ踏み出すよ 明日もし僕ら此処から消えても 変わりなんて他にもいるんでしょ? 自信なんて始めからもってはいないけど 諦められないんだ いっそ　全部を捨てられたら もっと楽になるかな そんなイメージ一つで 瞬く間に遠ざかってゆく未来　抱きしめた さよなら　ありがとう　夢中で羽ばたこう 限りある世界のその中に さよなら　ありがとう さよなら　ありがとう 必ずまた会える　その場所で English Farewell, thank you! Let's flap our wings from here, Clenching our hands tightly! I feel a definite feeling, which tears can never wash away… So I'll step onward toward that finite world! Even if we were to disappear from here today, There would probably be plenty of people to replace us. I haven't really had any confidence from the beginning, But I still can't manage to give up! If I was to just throw it all away, I'd wonder if things would get easier… Just by picturing that one IMAGE, In the blink of an eye, I found myself grasping that escaping future! Farewell, thank you! Let's flap our wings with abandon, From amid that finite world! Farewell, thank you! Farewell, thank you! We can surely meet again in that place. Rōmaji (Full Version) Sayonara arigatou Koko kara habatakou Karappo no tenohira nigirishimete sa Namida ja nagasenai tashika na omoi ga atta Kagiri aru sekai e fumidasu yo Ashita moshi bokura ga koko kara kietemo Kawari nante hoka nimo irundesho? Jishin nante hajime kara motte wa inai kedo Akiramerarenai nda Sayonara arigatou Koko kara habatakou Karappo dakara tsukameru mono mo aru Nandomo nakushite soredemo mata sagasunda Kigen tsuki no hibi no mannaka de Tsutaetai koto nante ikutsu mo nai kara Sono tabi ni zenryoku datta kedo Hassen nanahyaku rokujuu jikan waru doryoku Sono kotae wa nan na no? Isso zenbu o suteraretara Motto raku ni naru ka na Sonna imeeji hitotsu de Matataku ma ni toozakatteyuku mirai Dakishimeta Sayonara arigatou Koko kara habatakou Subete o nugisutete hashiridasu yo Tatakatteru no wa hoka no dareka janakute Itsudatte jibunjishin nanda yo Yume toka risou toka Itsushika kawatteitta Genjitsu no omosa ni tsubusarete sa Kurushiku naru tabi Nigetaku naru tabi Taisetsu na mono da to kidzuita yo Sayonara arigatou Muchuu de habatakou Kakaeta mono ga aru kara karukunaru Namida ja nagasenai tashika na omoi ga atta Kagiri aru sekai no sono naka ni Sayonara arigatou Sayonara arigatou Kanarazu mata aeru sono basho de Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Genma Shiranui * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyūga * Jiraiya * Rock Lee * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chōji Akimichi * Tsunade * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Shino Aburame * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Ino Yamanaka * Iruka Umino * Orochimaru Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings